


I Will Always Find You

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's Ramblings- A Collection of Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, POV Minor Character, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Tony as Snow White, Bucky as Prince Charming in an AU snippet of OUAT.





	I Will Always Find You

It feels like he rides for hours, far too slow and too distant to be of any assistance. Still, James carries on, urging his steed through forest and field and over a lengthy land-bridge to yet another forest. He and the obedient but weary gray wind their way through the trees, coming to a halt where a group has gathered. 

Pepper is sobbing into Rhodey’s shoulder, Natasha looks stone-faced and stands there silent. Sam and Bruce stand behind her, stoic. JARVIS and Ana have their arms wound around each other, standing near the head of the glass coffin. It’s a beautiful construct, clear glass worked over with delicate vines and the branches of a tree, the glass lid set into an ancient, felled oak. Anthony lays inside on a bed of velvet, dressed in fine clothes, face serene. 

James crosses the grove at a dead run, coming to a halt with hands sliding over the glass, seeking seems. 

“You’re too late.” Rhodey growls, holding Pepper closer. 

“He’s gone.” Pepper sobs. “Oh James, I’m sorry.” 

"Let me say goodbye." James pleads, half sprawled over the glass, the glass coffin lid that covers Tony. He's beautiful in death as in life, held there by Wanda's spell. One could almost believe he’s sleeping, but he’s pale under the olive-gold of his skin and he’s not breathing. 

Pepper and Rhodey share a look, glance up to Jarvis. They all seem to agree, for Bruce and Sam step forward and help peel the lid away. There is nothing between James and Tony now, and he lets his fingertips drift close to touch one proud cheek. The skin is cool, and Tony does not wake. 

_Oh, my love._ James thinks sadly, heartbroken, and he can't help but kiss him. Feels a wave emanate from where they touch. Bronze eyes snap open, Tony’s lips parting on a gasp and immediately brushing over James’s own mouth. 

"Oh." Anthony gasps awake, his brown eyes shooting open. Bewildered, he glances about and then fixes on James’s face, his gaze immediately warm and soft and loving. 

James pulls back, gazes down at him in shock. Tony sucks in a deep breath of air, eyes wide, and gives a sharp exhale. And stars above, but James never thought he’d get this again, but Tony speaks. “You…” 

His true love is smiling, beaming, Prince James’s eyes silver-bright and unendingly fond. James can’t help but reach out, curl fingertips into his hair, stroke his head. Tony rolls his head to keep James in his sight, reaching up to curl his hand along his lover's jaw. “You found me." 

Never thought he’d hear that phrase again, those words that started out as a threat and became an oath, the dearest wish of his heart. He can’t help but beam through his tears. “Did you ever doubt I would?” 

He catches Tony’s hand when it drifts away from his face, uses it and a palm behind his lover’s back to help him sit up. Tony accepts the help, eyes never wavering from his face. “Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause.” 

Once upright, Tony’s hand finds his jaw again, thumb brushing tears from his cheek. James is beaming like a lunatic, softly laughing through his tears and shaking his head. 

“You never have to worry, I will always find you.” He murmurs, reaching out to stroke Tony’s cheek with one hand, then his hair with the other. 

The shorter man beams up at him, still seated in a coffin but beautiful and alive. “Do you promise?” 

James nods, silver eyes serious as he presses a kiss to Tony’s palm. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> A "Snowing/Charming Couple" video that shows the actual scene this snippet is from. The first minute and forty seconds, mostly, but the last half of the video shows yet another situation in which the phrase is used. I am sorely tempted to make an all-out AU series of these moments for Tony & Bucky, but for the moment!   
> [Once Upon a Time- True Love's Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0Tzc2Zp7gU)


End file.
